poker game RenShuu
by ulquiorraXDcifer
Summary: when Renji is given the rest of the day off he goes to visit shuuhei they start off playing a friendly game of poke but end up doing something way different.YAOI


Note: I do not own bleach or its characters.

It was a regular day in the seretei for a red haired soul reaper. Renji was bored of his job and how nothing ever happened. He got his job done fast and waited for something to come up. Things usually went slow and boring. Every day it was the same thing.

Renji walked over to his captain's office to turn in the days report. It was the middle of the day and he would not have anything to do.

"Captain Kuchiki may I come in?", Renji asked politely outside the office door.

"Yes you may", a smooth voice replied to him.

Renji opened the door to find his captain doing his regular stacks of paper work. His captain mostly never made eye contact with him.

"I came to turn in my report for the day", Renji notified Byakuya.

"Very well, would you like me to check it now?" Byakuya offered making eye contact with his assistant captain.

Renji was shocked that his captain was looking at him in the eye waiting for an answer. Usually Byakuya would just take the report and let him go.

Renji thought and finally responded to his captain, "If you would like to."

Byakuya skimmed the report. Renji was waiting patiently to ask him a question.

"Well done. If there's anything else you need let me know, if not you may leave", Captain Kuchiki told Renji.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if there was anything you wanted me to do extra?", Renji asked expecting something interesting.

Byakuya sat in his desk thinking while filling in blanks from millions of papers. Renji waited excitedly for his captain to answer. His captain seemed to be getting no ideas. He really wanted to do something different today. He would do anything!

"No", his captain told him calmly.

"WHAT! Is this squad really this boring! How can there not be anything to do!", Renji yelled at his captain frustrated.

"It seems you are a little stressed out why don't you take the rest of the day off and have fun or relax." Byakuya suggested looking down at his paper work.

Renji started to calm down and processed his captain's suggestion. Renji seemed to like the idea.

"I heard that Shuuhei didn't come in today. You could go visit him and see what's wrong.", His captain told him.

"Yeah thanks captain and sorry for the commotion.", Renji thanked and apologized to his captain.

Byakuya smiled while nodding, still looking at his paperwork and made a waving motion with his hand telling the shinigami to leave. Renji walked out of the office and started walking toward Shuuhei's house.

It was a long walk from the barracks to his house. Renji thought of what they could do. He and Shuuhei have been friends for a long time. Renji couldn't wait to get there and hang out. He wondered why Shuuhei didn't go to work. Thoughts and ideas ran through his head.

All those thoughts distracted Renji and he noticed that he was right outside of his friend's house.

He knocked on the door waiting for shuuhei to open the door. He waited for a few seconds. He knocked again and waited.

'Maybe he's not home', Renji thought.

Renji opened the door and walked in quietly looking around. It had been the second time Renji had gone into Shuuhei's house, the first without permission. Renji heard the shower running and saw steam coming out of a room. He sat down on the couch and waited. There was a naughty magazine on the table. Renji grabbed it and laughed to himself.

The water stopped and Renji put the magazine back.

Shuuhei walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He saw Renji sitting down and said, "hey I didn't know you where here. Let me go put something on, I'll be right back."

"Okay", Renji said.

Shuuhei went into his room and put on his shihakusho. Renji waited in the living room patiently for his shinigami friend. Shuuhei had finished and walked out to meet with his red headed friend.

"So, what do you need?", Shuuhei asked him.

"I got the day off and my captain told me that you didn't report in today, so I came to check if you were okay.", Renji explained to him.

Shuuhei started to give him an explanation. "Yeah I'm okay it's just that with everything that's been happening with Aizen and the other two captains, I didn't feel like going today."

"Well maybe we can do something to get your mind off things.", Renji suggested. Shuuhei thought for a second thinking of what they could do.

"Yeah I have cards in my room. We can play poker. I also have sake so we can drink.", Shuuhei told Renji.

"That's good I'll go get the sake from the kitchen.", Renji said.

"Okay take it to the room so we can get the game started.", Shuuhei told his friend.

Both friends started the game with a cup of sake. They were on the floor. By the third game they were already drunk. Later the score was three to three and they could barely think because of how drunk they were.

"This is the last game, but this time let's make it interesting.", Shuuhei said all woozy.

"Alright, Hmmmm, whoever wins gets to make the looser do whatever they want.", Renji said.

Shuuhei agreed and they started the game. As the game was concluding Renji was losing and Shuuhei, on the other hand was winning. They showed their cards and it was obvious that Shuuhei had won.

"No way man! You cheated!", Renji complained.

"Hell no! I won fare and square.", Shuuhei told him.

"Fine, what do you want?", Renji asked with a frown on his face.

Shuuhei started chuckling and gave a perverted look to Renji.

"What is it?", the red head soul reaper asked confused.

Shuuhei thought of what to say.

"Fuck me.", Shuuhei said standing up and sitting on the bed.

Renji looked up at him with his eyes wide opened. He was shocked that his best friend would ask for that. It's not like Renji's never thought about fucking him, but he never expected to be ordered to do it.

Renji was finally able to say something and the only thing that came out was "what?" he stood up and sat next to Shuuhei. "Are you sure?" Renji asked not knowing what to do.

"Well yeah, you said it yourself 'whoever wins gets to make the loser do whatever they want'", Shuuhei told him.

"Okay then how do we do this?", Renji asked secretly exited.

Shuuhei stood up and got in front of Renji. He took off his shihakusho. Renji started to untie his uniform. They were both undressed. Shuuhei was on top of Renji and they were kissing passionately.

Later it had switched around, Renji was on top of Shuuhei and he was ready to go inside him. Renji was going in and out. Shuuhei was moaning in pleasure while Renji was panting covered in sweat.

Renji was about to cum. Renji pulled out and wanked his cock until his erection shot over Shuuhei's stomach. Renji laid next to him panting.

Shuuhei looked at Renji smiling and asked "what should we play next?"

"We can go for another round of poker.", Renji said still panting.

They stood up and went to sit down to play poker again.


End file.
